Team Rocket vs. the Rocketshippers
by Friezaess
Summary: Jessie and James are cornerd by their followers and asked some intricate questions. But someone else is intending to crash the party! Lots of Rocketshippyness, but not in the usual context!


TEAM ROCKET VERSUS THE ROCKETSHIPPERS  
  
Author's note: Ah yes, I, Friezaess, am writing another stupid parody! Anyways, I own Pokemon, and am suing 4Kids & Nintendo for stealing my characters! Mwahahaha! *ahem* Okay, so I don't own Pokemon. And thank God, because it would be a mighty twisted series if I did! ^_^ Now, on with the story!  
  
*Jessie, James and Meowth are walking casually down the street towards a Pokemon gym*  
Jessie: So why do you think the Boss called us to a Pokemon gym instead of Team Rocket Headquarters?  
James: I don't know. Maybe he's keeping some rare Pokemon there.  
Meowth: Or maybe someone's playing a trick on us!  
James: Now who would do something like that?  
Jessie: Yeah! The twerps wouldn't be playing a trick like that, and Cassidy and Butch are still in prison.  
*The trio reaches their destination, and a sixteen year old girl dressed in an overcoat is there to greet them*  
Friezaess: Welcome, Team Rocket!  
Meowth: Who are you? And where's da Boss?  
Friezaess: Oh, er, he's inside! Follow me.  
*Friezaess takes them into the Pokemon gym. As there are no lights on, it is almost pitch black, and the Rockets have trouble finding their way. They reach the centre of the gym*  
Jessie: Why aren't there any lights on?  
Friezaess: You want lights? You got it! LIGHTS!  
*At Friezaess's command, all the lights come on- and the hundreds of people sitting in the grandstands stand up and cheer*  
Team Rocket: What the…?!  
James: Who are all these people?  
Friezaess *striking a pose*: We… are… THE ROCKETSHIPPERS!  
*The crowd cheers even more, and Friezaess throws off her overcoat revealing her black outfit, which includes a t-shirt that reads 'Jessie + James Forever'*  
James: Rocket WHO-ers?  
Friezaess: Rocketshippers! We're people who think that you two *points to Jessie and James* are either passionately in love with each other, or have some hidden romantic feelings you have yet to tell each other about!  
Jessie and James: WHAAAAAAT?!!  
Meowth: Eh… I think this is between you guys! *slinks off*  
Friezaess: *glad to get rid of the annoying little bugger (and enjoying her fan-fic author powers while she's at it :P!)*  
Jessie: Wait a minute… the Boss isn't really here, is he!  
Friezaess: Nope! This was all just a set up so we could corner you two and ask a few questions.  
Crowd member #1: So are you two hot for each other or what?  
Crowd member #2: When are you guys getting married?  
Crowd member #3: How do you find time for sex with such a busy schedule?  
*Everyone looks at Crowd member #3, who is none other than…*  
Friezaess: ASH?!!  
Ash AKA CM#3: Eh heh! *sweatdrops*  
*Jessie and James are now furiously blushing*  
Friezaess: Uh, anyway, I suppose the big question is, are you two an item?  
Jessie: *looking rather mad* Why you insolent little so-and-so! What the hell gave you that idea?  
Friezaess: *looking disappointed* Well, you have a lot of physical contact, seem really friendly with each other and spend each and every day together! Not to mention all those Rocketshippy episodes of Pokemon.  
Jessie and James: 'Rocketshippy episodes'?  
Friezaess: Yeah! Like 'Holy Matrimony!' and 'Pokemon Shipwreck'!  
Crowd member #4: Oh, I remember how Jessie refused to leave James in 'Pokemon Shipwreck'! Just like Rose and Jack in Titanic!  
*Everyone 'Awwww!''s. Well, everyone except James and Jessie!*  
Jessie: Oh come on! That proves nothing! Of course I'd do that for my best friend!  
James: Yeah! And anyway, she doesn't seem to lovey-dovey towards me when she beating me up!  
Crowd member #4: But that's just because she loves you!  
*Crowd cheers- Jessie and James facefault*  
Friezaess: But what about at the end of 'Holy Matrimony!'? We all saw the way you two were looking into each other's eyes!  
James: What, so all of a sudden we can't look at each other without being in love?  
Crowd member #5: *screaming* WHAT ABOUT THE MANGA?!! REMEMBER THE MANGA?!!!  
*People around CM#5 are just about deaf*  
Jessie: The Manga? What Manga?  
Friezaess: Ah yes, how could I forget! Well, in the Japanese Manga, not only were you guys in love, but you were married with a baby on the way!  
*Crowd applauds*  
James: That doesn't prove anything, it was just some dumb Japanese comic!  
Crowd member #6: Manga, you dubbie!  
James: Whatever!  
Friezaess: *lower lip trembles- it's not easy being a dubby!*  
Crowd member #7: I've written over a dozen Rocketshippy fan-fics, and I reckon you two are two involved not to be in love!  
Jessie: Oh, get a life! And… hey, I remember you! Weren't you the one who had one of us get beaten up or killed in your stories just as an excuse to get us together?  
About a hundred audience members: Who, me?  
Jessie: *falls anime style*  
James: Listen you people, I don't know where you got all these ideas from, but… hey… what's that?  
*the ground begins to tremble, and all of a sudden a wall is blasted open, scattering concrete and Rocketshippers everywhere. From the rubble, an angry looking mob marches into the gym*  
Friezaess: Oh no! It's… it's…  
The crowd and Friezaess: THE ANTI-SHIPPERS!!!  
Leader of the Anti-shippers: That's right, you miserable Rocketshippers! We've come to set things straight!  
Anti-shipper #1: Yeah! These two aren't romantically involved, their just friends!  
Anti-shippers: Yeah!  
Rocketshippers: *growl*  
Leader of the Anti-Shippers: What about all those times Jessie beats James up, and the times James looks so incredibly gay?  
(Rocketship) Crowd member #5: OF FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, WHAT ABOUT THE MANGA?!!  
*Anti-shippers and Rocketshippers start yelling at each other. Someone punches someone else, and and a few seconds, the two arch-rivals are in a full-on brawl.*  
Friezaess: Why those dirty, rotten Anti-shippers! Save some for me guys! *Runs into the brawl to deliver her fair share of punches* Prepare for trouble!  
Vast majority of Rocketshippers & Team Rocket fans: And make it double!  
*Parts of the Team Rocket motto can be heard between punches*  
James: This is not good!  
Jessie: *nods* Yeah! We gotta get out of here!  
James: But there's HUNDREDS of them! They're all blocking the exits! We'll never be able to get past them all, and besides, if all this nonsense doesn't stop right now, it might spread across the whole country!  
Jessie: Oh, I suppose.  
James: So how do we get them to stop?  
Jessie: *sigh* There's only one way, James.  
James: You mean…  
Jessie: I'm afraid so. Pucker up, buddy!  
*Jessie and James start kissing passionately in the middle of the gym.*  
Crowd member… what number was I up to again? Oh yeah, #8!: Hey everyone, look at that!  
*A silence falls over the two angry mobs*  
Friezaess: *looking more than a little beaten up and bashing an Anti-shipper's head into a cement wall* Die! Die! Die! Die! *notices the silence* Huh? *drops the unconscious Anti-Shipper and looks up* O_O  
Jessie and James: *continue kissing*  
Leader of the Anti-shippers: … wow. I… guess I'll be going now.  
Anti-shippers: *look at Jessie and James feeling extremely disappointed, and start to slink away*  
Rocketshippers: *are silent for a moment… then an overwhelming cheer sweeps through the crowd*  
Friezaess: Yaaaay, I knew it! *jumps up and down*  
Jessie and James: *notice that the Rocketshippers are too busy rejoicing to pay them any more attention, and very discretely sneak out of the gym. They run as fast as they can into a conveniently placed forest and hide*  
Jessie: Well that was disturbing.  
James: I never knew so many people had so much free time on their hands!  
Jessie: Yeah. Makes you wonder about society today. Anyway, we'd better get back to the balloon. Meowth's probably waiting there for us.  
James: Alright. And by the way…  
Jessie: What?  
James: You're a great kisser. *smiles lovingly*  
Jessie: *smiles back* You're not so bad yourself.  
Jessie and James: *hold hands and walk off into the sunset*  
Friezaess: *watching from a distance, eating popcorn* Yes! *to the reader* I told ya so, I told ya so I *chokes on her popcorn* *cough cough, hack!* *turns blue and goes into a coma*  
  
THE END!  
That's what Rocketshipperism does to ya!  
  
  
  



End file.
